shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp (SF2)
Wasp is the fourth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. She is fought at the conclusion of Act IV: Pirate Throne. Storyline Storylines are a subject to change as per game updates Wasp's father, the Pirate King, has gone missing. The Pirate King's crew has been passed onto Wasp to lead them. The crew all suspect Wasp murdered the Pirate King but still serve her being full of dislike and suspicion. Wasp wields her demon seal as part of her "secret amulet". As Shadow takes down her crew it is revealed that Wasp did indeed kill the Pirate King on a suggestion by Widow, to seize power. Personality Wasp's personality differs from the typical aggressive nature of the other demons. Wasp is not necessarily aggressive herself, but does display a confident and cunning side. She appears quite malicious during her first encounter with Shadow, stating how Shadow has been helping her all along by ridding her of those who resist her. That also reveals her cunning side, showing how she took advantage of Shadow without his knowledge. When Wasp is defeated, it is suggested she may not be as malicious as she appeared. It was shown that she was acting under Widow's advice to betray her father, leading to a lot of conflict between her and her own crew. This proves that Wasp is slightly gullible. Wasp is shown to be a supporter of women because she only follows Widow's advice to show men that "women should rule". She is shown to be confident like the Butcher, telling Shadow to "fight her for real", adding "if you can". Offense Weapon: Green Naginata with the Precision Enchantment Magic: 'Lightning Arrow & Fire Pillar (Act V) and Dark Implosion (Act IV) [[Armor (SF2)|'Armour]]: Damage Return (the armour works more offensively than being defensive. see note below) Note: When fighting Wasp in the Gates of Shadows or the Interlude this can be frustrating as after fighting the first 3 Demons or all of her Bodyguards beforehand, you may start the round against her with less than full health. If this is the case, then you will probably face defeat when you face her, even if she doesn't land any hits on you, because the damage you cause her will be returned by her enchanted armour. Perk Like all bosses in Shadow Fight 2, Wasp has a unique, powerful Perk. Hers is that she can bounce off either wall during the fight, sprout wings and launch off it, flying and impaling the opponent if the attack hits. The attack can be jumped over, as of a recent improvement to the height of a jump, or alternatively you can either duck or roll backwards to avoid the attack. Alternatively, you can attack Wasp just before she launches off the wall to cancel the attack, but requires precise timing, Magic Attacks * Dark implosion * Lightning Arrow *Fire Pillar Reward * The Purple Seal * Gems{3} * XP * (When rematching wasp during eclipse mode) Wasp's naginata * Green and Red Shadow Orbs * Purple Shadow Orbs (only in Eclipse) Bodyguards Main article: Wasp's Bodyguards 1 The first bodyguard of Wasp''' is '''Kraken. Quotes * Who the hell are you? This port is closed. But... You've got a nice ship there - I claim it in the name of New Blood! * So you're a tough one, eh? Let's see how far you get... Weapons Kraken wields a dadao. Personality and Appearance Kraken is a well built, bald bodyguard. Upon seeing shadow and the others, he claimed their ship, ending in a fight with shadow, where he lost. 2 The second bodyguard is Cleaver. Quotes * The Pirate King disappears without a trace, Wasp takes over, and nobody asks where her father went! * She had something to do with it, I tell ya. I don't trust that wench, and neither should you! Weapons Cleaver wields Big swords.. Personality and Appearance Cleaver is a member of the new blood, and believes that wasp somehow got rid of the pirate king. His upper body is naked, and wears a green cloth on his head. 3 The third bodyguard is Shark. Quotes * Wasp's old dogs sent you, eh? They put their money on the wrong guy. I'll hoist you over the yardarm and you'll sink like the rest! * Your strength belongs with New Blood! The Pirate King disappeared because of his ungrateful daughter - and you're helping spread her lies! Weapons Shark wields Krises. Personality and Appearance Shark too believes that wasp had something to do with the pirate king's disappearance. She is the only female bodyguard of Wasp. 4 The fourth bodyguard is Bosun. Quotes * Saw you deal with that mutineer bilge Kraken. You know, Wasp could use a warrior like you. * Deal with the rest of those New Blood fools and the captain will make you rich! * So, you have dealt with the mutineers and come for your reward? * Wasp was going to give you an audience until she saw you with that profiteer Sly! He's been selling weapons to New Blood! * We stand to lose this war because of the likes of you. Brothers killing brothers, and you profit from their suffering. You won't leave this city alive! Weapons Bosun wields a glaive. Personality and appearance He is an advisor of Wasp. He is elderly and says that if he can beat all the new blood members, then wasp would reward him. But then, on seeing him with [[Sly|'Sly']]' ','who sold weapons to the New blood, Wasp no longer favored them. He is elderly,and wears brown clothing. 5 The fifth and final bodyguard is 'Whaler. Quotes What has that silly girl gotten herself into this time? If it wasn't for me Wasp would be long dead!'' Weapons Whaler wields a Trident. Personality and appearance Whaler is an old apprentice of the Pirate King, and then an advisor of Wasp. He wears a red and black sleeveless, unbuttoned shirt. He is calm, and not vulgar like most bodyguards. Trivia * Wasp's Naginata is green in colour. * Wasp is the least aggressive of the Demons and reveals herself only because Shadow demands it and not wanting a fight herself. * She is the first female demon. * Wasp is the only demon who doesn't have a dual weapon. * Wasp can sprout wings like an actual wasp, during her boss ability by leaping from a wall and attacking anything in its path. It is virtually unstoppable unless you dodge it. * The blade of her naginata is thinner than hawk's naginata. Guide Category:Act 5 weapons Category:Demons Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Bosses